pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Artifacts
In Shattered Pixel Dungeon, artifacts are equipable items that can perform special actions, and do not require Scrolls of Upgrade to grow stronger. While they have unlimited uses, they are generally limited by charging or cooldown factors and need to be equipped to be useful. __TOC__ Cape of Thorns : Replaces Ring of Thorns This item can only be obtained as a drop by DM-300. Abilities: * Once the Cape is fully charged, it will activate, reducing all damage by a random amount. * If the attacker is adjacent to the Hero, the amount of damage reduced is deflected back at the attacker. Charging: * The Cape steadily charges up as the user takes damage, gaining % per hit. Upgrading: * The Cape grows in levels based on the amount of damage reflected, upgrading when it reflects a total of damage. When Cursed: * The Cape of Thorns cannot be found cursed, and has no special effects when it becomes cursed through special means (e.g. a cursing trap). Chalice of Blood : Replaces Ring of Mending Abilities: * Passively increases health regeneration by reducing your regeneration delay, as long as you are not starving. * The default regeneration delay is 10 turns. The Chalice decreases regen delay by (level * 0.9). ** At +10, the Chalice reduces delay by 9, resulting in a restore rate of 1 HP/turn. Charging: * The Chalice is the only artifact that does not feature a charge mechanic. Upgrading: * The Chalice is upgraded by using the 'prick' command, which deals damage to the Hero/ine in exchange for an upgrade. ** This damage is a danger in the short term, but the increase in regen is very helpful in the long term. You don't have to upgrade all at once; wait until you're strong enough to take the damage. * The Chalice will deal 3 * (current level)2 damage when pricked. ** The Chalice does no damage on the first prick (as the current level is 0). ** The Hero/ine's physical damage resistance (armor, barkskin, herbal armor, etc.) can reduce the damage amount. ** Due to the extremely high damage, it is very difficult to upgrade the Chalice to +10 without death prevention items like a blessed Ankh. * If you choose to prick yourself on the Chalice, it will give you a warning if the base damage is greater than 75% of the Hero/ine's current health. When Cursed: * "you feel the chalice in your hand pulling at your life force" (not direct quote) ** Natural regeneration is reduced by 1/4 Cloak of Shadows : Replaces Ring of Shadows This artifact is unique to the Rogue. He starts with it equipped, and it cannot be obtained by any other means. Abilities: * When used, it turns the Hero Invisible. ** This effect is cancelled by anything that cancels Invisibility. ** When fighting Goo, using the Cloak right before its "Pumped Up" attack will cause the attack to fail. It's a useful tactic when using a Seed of Earthroot. Charging: * While the Cloak is active, charges will be expended. When all charges are consumed, the Hero/ine is forced out of Invisibility. ** Activating the Cloak consumes one charge. ** Every three turns spent in stealth consumes one charge. * A charge is restored after turns. Upgrading: * On level up, the Cloak gains an additional charge until it reaches 10 max charges. ** Additional upgrades will not add additional charges, but will instead cause charges to be restored turns earlier than they would have. When Cursed: * While the Cloak cannot be found cursed, a cursed Cloak will deny the user the ability to see how many charges it has. * It can still be used if cursed. Dried Rose Abilities: * At full charge, it can be used to summon the Sad Ghost to fight for your Hero. ** The Sad Ghost can be equipped with identified weapons and armor that are within its strength. ** The Sad Ghost's health and strength are determined by the Rose's level, the Sad Ghost's accuracy and evasion are determined by the Hero's level. *** The Ghost has the same accuracy as the Hero, but double their base evasion. * Unequipping the Rose while the Ghost is active will cause it to lose 1 HP per turn until the Rose is equipped again. Charging: * It slowly gains power as time passes, but not while the Sad Ghost is active. * It takes 500 turns for the Rose to completely recharge. ** Upgrading the Rose will not change this. Upgrading: * Pick up petals randomly generated in the dungeon to upgrade it. * Each upgrade will increase the Ghost's maximum health total by four. ** The Ghost starts with 32 HP. * Every other petal will boost the Ghost's strength by 1, allowing it to use heavier equipment. It starts at 13 strength. ** Something to note is that the Ghost does not ''get strength bonuses, and increasing its strength will not change its unarmed damage range, which is a static 0-5 damage. '''When Cursed:' * A cursed Dried Rose has a 1% chance to spawn a Wraith within view of the Hero. Ethereal Chains Abilities: * Upon choosing "Cast" and choosing a destination, the Chains will extend to that tile, using up charges equal to the distance they have to extend. ** If there is an enemy in the destination tile, the Chains will pull the enemy to the Hero, unless the space next to the Hero/ine in the path of the Chains is obstructed. In that case, the Chains will fail to extend. ** If the destination is an open tile adjacent to a wall or statue, the Chains will pull the Hero to that point. ** If there is not enough charges, the Chains will fail to extend. * The Chains can pass through solid walls and other obstacles. ** Prior to v0.6.1, ethereal chains could pull the Hero into locked rooms; however, that is no longer the case. The chains can now only pull you to places you could have reached by walking or flying. * The Chains can pull enemies into instant death situations such as pulling an enemy into a chasm or pulling a Giant Piranha onto dry ground. ** Something to note is that enemies killed via chasms award halved EXP. Charging: * The chains gain a charge after -currentCharges)}} turns. * Gaining experience will reduce the turns until another charge is obtained by . ** If the amount of charges is above the goal when the experience is gained, this number is multiplied by . ** If this causes the turn countdown to become negative, the chains will gain charges, adding -currentCharges)}} to the countdown until it becomes positive. Upgrading: * Upgrading the chains will increase the charge goal by two. ** +0 chains will have a goal of five charges. * The chains gain experience along with the hero, earning experience for every point of experience the Hero obtains. ** When the chains have obtained EXP, they will upgrade. When Cursed: * Each turn, cursed Chains have a 1% chance to cripple the Hero for 10 turns. Horn of Plenty : Replaces Ring of Satiety Abilities: * The Horn of Plenty automatically generates food that your Hero/ine can eat. ** The Hero/ine will eat as much food as it takes for them to become totally full. ** Even eating one charge worth of food will trigger on-eat effects such as the Warrior's heal. ** It begins with a cap of 10 charges and gains 1 additional charge per rank. 10 consumed charges will fully clear hunger. Charging: * The Horn of Plenty gains charges as the Hero/ine gains exp. Upgrading: * Store food in the Horn to upgrade it. The max level is +10. ** Since v0.6.1 ration of food will upgrade the Horn of Plenty by exactly one level. All other food will level the Horn of Plenty proportionally to how much hunger it restores. *** This means small rations level up the horn faster while pasties and cooked blandfruits will level it up slower. ** Food stored in the Horn will eventually pay for itself, but in the short term upgrading the Horn too much can leave you starving. When Cursed: * A cursed Horn of Plenty reduces the effectiveness of consumed food items. Lloyd's Beacon : Modifies Lloyd's Beacon, Replaces Wand of Teleportation Lloyd's Beacon can only be obtained as a drop from Goo, and is obtained with a 1/3 chance. It is also the only artifact that has a usable function when not equipped. Similarly to how it behaves in Vanilla, It can be used to return to a previous location in the dungeon, provided the Hero used the Set function earlier. Abilities: * Zapping with the Lloyd's Beacon will teleport the target to a random place on the depth, just like a Wand of Teleportation. ** The target can be the Hero. *** This makes it much more versatile than it otherwise would be. **** It can be used defensively to escape near-death situations. **** It can also be used offensively combined with the Wand of Corrosion to pull off a "hit and run" strategy where the Hero zaps the wand and immediately teleports out. The targets will stay in place and thus die to the Corrosion. ** Zapping the Beacon consumes one charge until the player reaches depth 21. *** At that point, the Beacon will begin consuming two charges when zapped. * The Beacon can also be used to instantly return to a desired location as long as it is Set there. ** This not only makes it useful for returning to shops, but also allows it to be used as an emergency heal if set directly over a Well of Healing. Charging: * If it is not already at its , the Beacon will regain a charge after turns. Upgrading: * Each time it is upgraded, it will gain the ability to hold an additional charge. ** After beating the Tengu, it will automatically be upgraded to +3. ** Defeating DM-300 always upgrades it to +7. ** Killing the Dwarf King will fully upgrade it to +10. When Cursed: * Lloyd's Beacon cannot be found cursed, and has no special effects when it becomes cursed through special means (e.g. a cursing trap). Master Thieves' Armband : Replaces Ring of Haggler Like the Ring of Haggler, the Master Thieves' Armband can only be obtained as a drop from Crazy Thieves or Crazy Bandits. Abilities: * Whens the Armband is worn, selecting any items in the Pixel Mart will provide a new option between "Buy for (X)g" and "Never mind". The new button will say "Steal with Y chance". * The chance of a successful theft improves as the Armband's levels and charge grow, but decreases based on how expensive the target item is. * When stealing... ** If the amount of charges in the Armband is at least the item's value, the theft is guaranteed to succeed, and the amount of charges in the Armband will decrease by the items value. ** Otherwise, the chance to steal is (level×100, 0.05×value×level)|value}} *** Example: Stealing a 300g item with a +10 Armband with 45 charge... **** = **** = = 65% chance *The best time to steal is before the charge equals or exceeds the value of the item to be stolen. If the charge is equal to or greater than the value, the game doesn't calculate the bonus and instead just removes the value from the charge. However, taking the above example, if the Armband had a 150 charges, it would have had a % chance to steal, using up 150 charges on a 300g item. If the charge is at least 150 and at most 300, there will still be some charge left over after stealing the item equal to . ** here is the actual calculated value for it above, not the rounded down 100% seen in-game. * If you have items to sell (especially stacked items), it can be wise to meter out your sales to the merchant to nudge you up to the needed charge for a 100% chance steal for your desired item while keeping your charge as low as possible. Charging: * The Armband also displays a raw number charge value. It starts at zero, and increases whenever the Hero/ine receives Gold (either by pickup or selling an item in the Shop) while wearing the Armband. ** The amount of charge gained is equal to half the amount of gold picked up, so picking up 100 Gold provides a charge of 50. ** Spending Gold has no effect on the charge. ** Removing the equipped Armband will cause it to lose 5% of its current charge. Upgrading: * Successful thefts eventually upgrade the Armband; for every g worth of goods stolen, the Armband will gain 1 level. ** The Armband will max out at +10, after 4750 Gold worth of goods stolen. When Cursed: * The Master Thieves' Armband cannot be found cursed, and has no special effects when it becomes cursed through special means (e.g. a cursing trap). Sandals of Nature : Replaces Ring of Herbalism You feel more attuned with nature while wearing this artifact.}} You feel more attuned with nature while wearing this artifact. The footwear has gained the ability to form up into a sort of immobile natural armour, but will need to charge up for it. }} You feel more attuned with nature while wearing this artifact. The footwear has gained the ability to form up into a sort of immobile natural armour, but will need to charge up for it.}} You feel more attuned with nature while wearing this artifact. The footwear has gained the ability to form up into a sort of immobile natural armour, but will need to charge up for it.}} Abilities: * Sandals of Nature act like the Ring of Herbalism, increasing the number of seeds and Dewdrops that are gained from trampling grass. * After upgrading, they grow and have the ability to grant the Herbal Armor buff, but your Hero/ine is Rooted for five turns. Charging: When trampling tall grass, the artifact restores )}} charges. This effectively caps the maximum amount of charges at the Hero's current maximum HP. Upgrading: * The Sandals of Nature upgrade by feeding them different types of seeds until they grow into bigger types of footwear and grant greater effects. When Cursed: * If they are cursed, they cannot be removed and are "blocking any attunement with nature," which prevents the Hero from receiving any seeds or Dewdrops from plants. Talisman of Foresight : Replaces Ring of Detection Abilities: * When your Hero/ine is within 3 tiles of a trap, it will stop your Hero, and display "You feel uneasy." * It slowly gains power as your Hero/ine explores the dungeon, and when fully charged, it can be used to Scry, revealing all items on the current depth, similar to a Well of Awareness. Charging: * Each turn, % is added to the current charge. * Finding a trap or hidden door adds % to the current charge. Upgrading: * The artifact will upgrade for every four hidden doors and traps found. ** An easy way to level up the Talisman of Foresight is to search trap rooms. The summoning trap secret room is especially good at leveling your talisman, possibly from 0 to 10. When Cursed: * A cursed Talisman of Foresight will increase the time spent searching, and will make that extremely clear. Timekeeper's Hourglass Abilities: * It has the ability to freeze time from either the Hero/ine's perspective or the enemies' perspective. In both cases 1 charge equals one turn. * When used to freeze time: ** All actions performed by the Hero will occur instantaneously unless otherwise noted. ** While this is active, the Hourglass will lose a charge every two turns. ** These actions will end the effect, and will not happen instantaneously: *** Attacking **** This means that the Hourglass cannot be used for free attacks. *** Unequipping the Hourglass *** Cancelling the effect via the Hourglass *** Using Wands or scrolls *** Using class armor abilities ** These actions will not end the effect'':'' *** Triggering traps **** The trap will only activate when the effect is over, allowing the Hero to move out of range of certain traps, forcing them to attack enemies instead of them. *** Drinking/Throwing potions *** Equipping and unequipping items *** Anything else not listed as ending the effect * When used to activate stasis: ** The Hero will freeze while the enemies move freely, acting as if the Hero is Invisible and wander normally until the effect ends. ** This uses up to two charges, with each turn corresponding to five turns of stasis. ** This function of the Hourglass is useful when the Hero is surrounded or when they need help to survive DoT debuffs such as Fire, Poison, and deferred damage. ** It is worth noting that the Hero does not gain hunger while in stasis. Charging: * It begins with 5 maximum charges, but gains a charge with each sandbag obtained. * A charge is restored to the Hourglass after turns. Upgrading: * It's upgraded by purchasing sand, which is generated in Shops if the Hero/ine is carrying the Hourglass when descending to a depth containing a Shop for the first time. ** If an Hourglass is found late in the game, it may not be possible to upgrade it to +10. * Each pair of upgrades increases the amount of charges the hourglass can have by 1, so a +10 chalice will have a maximum capacity of 10 charges. When Cursed: :Each turn, there is a 10% chance the Hero will lose the next turn. Unstable Spellbook 'Abilities:' * The Unstable Spellbook randomly generates and immediately uses a scroll when used. ** This could be any scroll (except for Upgrade and Magical Infusion). * The Unstable Spellbook cannot be used while Blinded. '''Charging:' * It begins with two max charges, but gains an extra charge every other level, to a max of 6. * A charge will be restored to the Spellbook after turns. Upgrading: * The Unstable Spellbook is upgraded by "adding" one of two "requested" scrolls to it, consuming the scroll. ** What scrolls are requested can be found by examining the book. ** Upon adding a requested scroll, the Book will request a new one (excluding Scrolls of Upgrade and Magical Infusion). ** Unidentified scrolls cannot be added. ** The max upgrade level is achieved once you've added one of every scroll to the book. * Adding a scroll will replace that scroll's effect (when called by the Book) with the corresponding effect listed here: ** Scroll of Identifies a random item in your inventory. ** Scroll of Remove Curse: Reveals the curse in a random cursed item if you have any first. ** Scroll of Magic Mapping: Additional Mind Vision for 20 turns. Scrys the floor as well. ** Scroll of Teleportation: You have the ability to choose where to teleport. ** Scroll of Recharging: Additional Recharging buff that lasts for 10 turns. ** Scroll of Terror: Additional Paralyzed debuff to terrified enemies. ** Scroll of Lullaby: Affected enemies immediately go to sleep instead of Drowsy. The Hero is still rendered Drowsy, however. ** Scroll of Rage: No longer alerts dungeon. ** Scroll of Psionic Blast: No self-damage when casting. ** Scroll of Mirror Image: Create 2 mirror images 3 times. When Cursed: * A cursed Unstable Spellbook prevents you from reading any scrolls except a Scroll of Remove Curse. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon